El cosmos está a favor de Excalibur
by Aphrodite Pisces Poison Roses
Summary: Un duelo amistoso entre Afrodita y Shura, donde el cosmos favorece a Excalibur.


!Hola! De nuez a las publicaciones ocasionales que le dan sentido a las tardes de mero ocio. Esta monstruosidad va dedicada a Dulce Locurila. Linda, ya te sabes de memoria mis mil agradecimientos. Te lo mereces.

* * *

><p>El sol ya iba de vencida. Eran las seis de la tarde. No había el menor sonrojo de preocupación en sus serenos rostros. Por lo que, es fácil intuir que ambos no le daban la debida estima a las horas del día.<p>

Hacía ya algún tiempo que ambos tomaban muy enserio la costumbre de retar su fuerza con el juego de las "Vencidas". Por razones diversas, cada quien con la opinión de que la naturaleza aclara la mente y eleva a un nivel supremo la resistencia del cuerpo, el Jardín Real era lugar indicado para llevar a la práctica este juego que no mostraba señas de ser dañino.

Para que nadie les interrumpiera, Afrodita había construido una plazoleta muy pequeña rodeada de espinosas zarzas. Ahí, Shura y Afrodita se refugiaban hasta días enteros y no les hacía falta nada porque contaban con numerosos víveres.

Shura dejó caer pesadamente su codo contra la mesa. Afrodita con conocimiento de causa adivinaba que aquel grotesco donaire, ya antes visto, significaba una sola cosa: Shura se tenía demasiada confianza.

Entrelazaron sus manos, y sus gruesos pulgares quedaron encaramados uno sobre el otro. El resto de sus dedos permanecieron recargados en el dorso del enemigo. La excitación les encendía la mirada y les entintaba las mejillas de rojo.

Shura se fastidió del silencio de su oponente, y como táctica que nunca falla, empezó hablar.

—Imagina a nuestros antecesores dándose a está lucha. Estoy seguro que Capricornio ganaría. El cosmos está de parte de Excalibur.

Afrodita no pasó por inadvertida la gigantesca sonrisa que esbozó Shura al tiempo que le presionaba con mucha fuerza la mano.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, Shura? — Giró los ojos Afrodita, afectado por la estupidez de su amigo—Ellos actuaban más maduros. Habrás recordado que Albafica era intocable y El Cid pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando"

—¡Pero qué aburrimiento!—Shura cambió su aspecto adusto por uno dramático.—Yo no puedo concebir estar solo, menos no tocar a alguien. Me estresaría el hecho de que estés ahí, a dos leguas mías, y yo muriéndome de las ganas por... ya sabes, saludarte. ¡Qué feo es abstenerse!

—Eso lo dices porque te he mal acostumbrado—. Afrodita estaba a un centímetro de la mesa por perder. Si recuperó distancia fue porque Shura advirtió dureza en las palabras de su amigo, desdén que por inevitable le debilitó el entusiasmo.

Afrodita siguió hablando:

—Ya debo ponerte límites. Te la vives en mi templo día y noche. No dudo que los demás hablen mal de nosotros.

Shura soltó tremenda carcajada, le resultó gracioso que Afrodita tuviera semejantes juicios.

—No me vengas con joterías, Piscis. ¿De verdad crees que a los demás les importa lo que hacemos o dejemos de hacer? Tienes la mente podrida. Seguramente te la pasas pensando en eso.

—Shura, te prohíbo me hables así—. Afrodita aporreó la voz, severo. Aprovechó que Shura recorrió un poco su codo para barrer con todas sus energías la mano de éste. —En ningún momento sugerí eso. Yo me refería a algún complot. Que dos Santos de Oro anden juntos es sospechoso.

—Anda, Dite—Volvió a insistir Shura en plan amistoso, sin darle mucha importancia al terreno que había perdido por tonto.—Admite que has tenido sueños húmedos conmigo. ¿Cuál ha sido tu más reciente fantasía?

Entonces Shura utilizó su mano desocupada para pellizcarle una mejilla a su precioso amigo.

Afrodita no parpadeó por tres segundos.

—Calla, imbécil. No logro concentrarme.

—¡Ey! No es para que te esponjes. Yo sólo decía—. Sugirió Shura con un divertido guiño. Vio que Afrodita vaciló por un instante, le adivinaba agotado porque sentía que su muñeca la tenía muy floja. Inclinó la espalda un poco hacia adelante, sirviéndose de ésta maña como un paso cerca del remate—¿Sabes? Cuando estás así de amargado, tus labios se ponen intensamente rojos que se me antojan...

Shura que con todo el arrojo del mundo metía tensión en su brazo para doblegar el de su amigo, y Afrodita que se desvanecía en el aire entre espirales de pétalos. Excalibur se topó con la desagradable noticia de su miembro gemelo. Sí, Shura se cortó el otro brazo.

—Ahora entiendo porque el cosmos está de parte de Excalibur— Afrodita finalizó la partida con una risa macabra.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
